1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level winding mechanism for a dual-bearing reel.
2. Background Information
As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2013-243997, a dual-bearing reel includes a level winding mechanism for evenly winding a fishing line onto a spool. The level winding mechanism includes a worm shaft, a guide member and a slide member. The guide member has a tubular shape, and the worm shaft extends through the inside of the guide member. When the worm shaft is rotated, the slide member is reciprocated along the guide member. The slide member has a through hole enabling the guide member to penetrate therethrough.
A small clearance is preferably produced between the inner peripheral surface of the through hole of the slide member and the outer peripheral surface of the guide member in order to enable smooth reciprocation of the slide member along the guide member. However, such a small clearance results in drawbacks as follows. When a minute foreign object (e.g., mud) attaching to the outer peripheral surface of the guide member gets stuck in the clearance, the stuck object prevents smooth reciprocation of the slide member along the guide member and scratches the outer peripheral surface of the guide member.